Joyeux Noël
by Leila-Fanfic
Summary: "Jamais je n'aurais penser quand allant à cette fête mon voeux se réaliserais... Signé: Portgas.D.Ace"


Voici un deuxième OS, je l'avais écrit pour l'occasion d'une très belle fête que l'on appelle Noël !

Les personnages sont à Oda-San

Nous sommes le vendredi soir vers 18 heures, Ace âgé de 20 ans et grand frère de Luffy, revient de la Fac comme tous les Vendredi. Il tourne la clé dans la serrure et ouvre la porte, la referme dépose son sac à l'entrée et enfin s'affale sur le canapé du salon.

Les cours de la Fac, étaient déjà terminés depuis une semaine mais ace avait voulu, de lui-même, rester un peu plus, pour pouvoir réviser au calme, sans avoir son petit frère Luffy sur le dos. Puisqu'il savait très bien qu'à la seconde où il rentrerait, Luffy lui sauterais dessus pour aller acheter les cadeaux de Noël, qui était dans deux jours.

**- Ace-Ace-Ace-Ace-ACE ! Hurlai déjà le plus jeune**

**- Quoi ? demanda fatigué l'ainé**

**- On va acheter les cadeaux ?**

**- Luffy, on n'est Vendredi et il est 18 heures….**

**- Et ?**

**- Il est bien trop tard**

**- Alors on ira demain ?**

**- Oui…**

**- Au faites demain soir, pour le réveillon, on va tous, fêter Noel, chez Marco**

**- Marco ? Rougis Ace**

**- Bah oui mais pourquoi tu rougis ?**

**- Tu racontes n'importe quoi ! Ce soir je n'ai pas envie de faire à manger appelle la pizzéria !**

Luffy acquiesça, prit le téléphone et appelle la pizzéria. Ace regretta bien vite, d'avoir laissé son frère appeler la pizzéria, quand il vit tout ce qu'apportait le livreur, il soupira mais paya quand même. Il déposa les pizzas sur la table et appela Luffy, qui au passage se fit sermonner pour avoir commandé toutes les pizzas de la carte, soit en tout 21 pizzas. Quant à Luffy, il avait l'air plutôt content de se faire gronder et d'avoir réussi à commander toutes ses pizzas sous le nez de son frère.

Ace prit sa préférer et laissa les autres à son frère qui dévora tout en même pas 5 minutes, qui avait encore fin après cette razzia !

Ace lassé, monta dans sa chambre et se coucha sous les regards intrigué de son frère, qui se demandait pourquoi n'était-il pas aussi joueur que d'habitude. C'était pour dire que d'habitude l'ainé se jetait avec lui sur les pizzas et qu'il faisait un combat de qui mangerais le plus.

Le lendemain Ace fut réveillé par les rayons du soleil mais aussi par une lourde masse assise sur lui. Il l'ouvrit les yeux, en papillonnant des cils. Au départ, la silhouette était floue mais plus ses yeux s'habituaient à la lumière, plus il arrivait à distinguer la silhouette de son frère.

Ace grogna et sermonna son frère, encore une fois, pour être rentré dans sa chambre et s'être affalé sur lui.

Luffy ne reconnaissait plus son frère, depuis quelques mois, il était devenu agressif et le sermonnait pour un rien. Et à chaque fois qu'on lui parlait _d'une certaine personne_, portant une coupe en forme d'ananas ou de poulpe blond, il se mettait à rougir fortement et devenait mélancolique. _Cette personne_ n'était qu'autre que Marco, qui plus le meilleur ami d'Ace. Depuis maintenant deux mois, il essayait de l'éviter restant le plus possible à la Fac, comme ils ne sont pas dans la même université c'est pratique !

Luffy se leva d'Ace un peu blasé de son attitude ses derniers temps, il quitta la chambre sans protestation. Ace sortis délicatement de son lit, pris un boxer et l'enfila, oui Ace dort tout nu, et descendit pour se faire un petit déjeuner. Il prépara en même temps celui de son frère et l'appela. Luffy descendit à son tour se planta devant son bol de lait, un silence pesant s'installa…..

**- Je suis désolé Luffy, en ce moment je suis sur les nerfs à cause des examens qui approche pour passer en Fac supérieur, inventa Ace comme excuse**

**- Ce n'est pas grave mais maintenant on va ACHETER LES CADEAUX DE NOËL !**

**- Oui mais tu n'es pas obliger de crier, aller dépêche-toi de t'habillés….Déjà qu'on achète les cadeaux à la dernière minute ! Tiens-toi donc prêt dans 15 minutes !**

**- Je parie que je suis prêt avant toi ! Défia le cadet**

**- Parie tenue**

En une fraction de seconde, il avait tous les deux disparut dans leur chambre respective. Quelques minutes plus tard, Ace attendait son frère en bas. Quand tout à coup un hurlement se fit entendre suivit d'un bruit sourd. Inquiet Ace ce dépêcha de monter dans la chambre de son frère, quand il rentra, ce qu'il vit le fit d'abord glousser puis il explosa de rire : Luffy avait voulu mettre son pantalon en même temps que son boxer mais avait dérapé sur un des vêtements par terre. Il se retrouvait donc les fesse en l'air, nu. Le pantalon et le boxer au niveau des cuisses, et était tombé la tête la première dans un bassine et il vaut mieux que vous ne sachiez pas ce qu'il y avait dans cette bassine.

Ace parti aider, son empoté, de petit frère. 5 minutes plus tard, Ace démarrai la voiture et direction le centre-commerciale.

Traversant plusieurs grandes avenues, bondés de personnes et merveilleusement bien décoré, les boutiques de luxes avaient mis le paquet pour attirés les clients. Les couleurs des avenus trônaient toujours entre le rouge, le blanc et/ou le beige.

Les couleurs étaient magnifiques et tellement Luffy voulait les voir qu'il se cogna contre la vitre et Ace ne put encore contenir son rire.

Ils arrivèrent en vue du grand centre-commerciale, Ace tourna sur le parking pour trouver une place, et là pas très loin de l'entrée. Ils rentrèrent don dans les galeries et regardèrent tous les magasins, 4 heures c'était écoulé…

**- Alors on a acheté tous les cadeaux ?! Relisons toutes la liste : Zoro, Nami, Sandji, Ussop, Chopper, Robin, Franky, Brook, Vivi, Kaya, Fossa, Vista, Satch, Izou, Kidd, Killer, Law, et je crois que c'est tout, relu Ace**

**- Non, t'as oublié, Boa, Margaret, Perona et Bonney, Marco, Shachi et Pingouin, corrigea Luffy**

**- Tu leur as acheté des cadeaux ? Questionna l'ainé**

**- Non la carte bleue de grand-père…..répondit le plus jeune d'une façon monotone**

**- GRAND-PERE ! On ne lui a pas acheté de cadeau.**

**- Si sa carte lui a acheté un paquet de cookie**

**- Ouf ! Juste ce qu'il nous faut**

Ace regarda Luffy et inversement, ils éclatèrent dans un fou rire, qui ne semblait plus vouloir s'arrêter.

Après avoir bien rit, ils reprirent la voiture direction la maison. Ils commencèrent à tous emballer, c'est qu'il y avait beaucoup de cadeaux, c'était des babioles inutiles mais c'était des cadeaux. Il y avait en tout deux cadeaux pour chaque personne, donc 50 cadeaux. C'était énorme mais pas cher chaque cadeau devait couter entre 2 et 8 euros, pour les plus chers donc en tout cela devait faire environ 400 euros c'était raisonnable leur Papi leur avait demandé de ne pas dépasser les 700 euros.

Vous me direz que fait le papi comme travaille pour leur laisser dépenser 400 euros ? Et bien un bon travaille.

Il était 14 heures, ils avaient tous emballé mais Luffy avait faim, même très faim. Il regarda dans le frigo, il ne restait qu'un œuf, et manger deux fois d'affiler 21 pizza, car Ace connaissant Luffy, il aurait tous pris, n'était pas terrible. Donc il fallait trouver une solution et comme si « Dieu » l'avait entendu réfléchir, la sonnette se fit entendre.

Quand Ace ouvrit la porte il faillit avoir une attaque l'homme qu'il _essayait _d'éviter depuis maintenant deux mois se retrouvait devant lui, avec des kébabs dans les mains. Ace restait toujours bougé bé, il regardait Marco, d'un air affolé, ne sachant quoi faire pour ne pas faire une gaffe. Mais finalement à force de le regarder, il se mit à rougir comme une tomate.

5 minutes plus tard après avoir repris ces esprits, il lui adressa enfin la parole :

**- Salut, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?**

**- Et bien ça fait longtemps qu'on ne c'était pas vu alors je me suis dit que je pouvais passer, et apporter à manger aux cas où, il n'y est rien dans le frigo comme à votre habitude**

**- Qui a parlé de manger, hurla Luffy qui mourrait de faim**

Cela fit sourire Marco, qui prouvait qu'il connaissait trop bien les deux frères. Il rentra posa la nourriture sur la table, Luffy se jeta dessus et dévora tout en 5 minutes, de toute façon Ace n'avait pas faim et Marco avait déjà mangé….

Marco les quitta 1 heure plus tard. Ace en profita donc pour aller sur la tombe de sa mère.

La mère d'Ace est morte il y a deux ans lors d'un accident de voiture. Elle rentrait du travaille en conduisant prudemment comme à son habitude, quand une autre voiture la percuta, le conducteur de l'autre voiture était son père qu'elle coïncidence. Son père avait 0.8 g d'alcool dans le sang.

La pire chose, pour Ace, c'est que son père avait été enterré juste à côté de sa mère.

Ace se rendait donc au cimetière, sans oublier de passer chercher des fleurs pour embellir la pierre tombal. Arrivé au cimetière, il s'accroupit devant la tombe et y déposa délicatement les fleurs, prononçant les paroles qu'il avait l'habitude de prononcer lorsqu'il venait : de lui dire combien il l'aimait, qu'elle était partis trop tôt et qu'il avait encore besoin d'elle.

Il se releva et passa devant la tombe de son père sans oublier les mots habituels : « sale connard ! »

**- Et bah dit donc tu lui en veux vraiment**

Ace, qui avait reconnus la voie, se retourna et afficha une tête de déterrer.

**- Et bah quoi ? T'as pas content de me voir ?**

**- Tu veux dire de te REvoir ?**

**- Ace….Pourquoi tu m'évite en ce moment ?**

**- Bah déjà il y a l'entrée en Fac supérieur qui est très important pour moi….**

**- Tu m'énerve avec tes excuses bidon ! Et là je vois très bien que s'en est une ! Moi aussi je suis en Fac et ils n'ont même pas encore parlé de la Fac supérieur…**

Marco fâché se retourna et quitta le cimetière toujours vexé du mensonge de son meilleur ami. Ace était resté perplexe, c'était son meilleur ami, il savait parfaitement quand il mentait ou non et en l'occurrence là, il avait su.

Quand Ace se remit des paroles du blond, il s'en voulut de lui avoir mentis mais s'il lui avait dit la vérité : qu'il l'aimait ! Marco aurait-il toujours voulu rester son ami ? C'est pour ça qu'il l'évitait par crainte qu'il le perdre mais à force de s'éloigné se sera pire….

Il décida de rentrer à la maison mais perdu dans ces réflexions envers l'amour qu'il portait à Marco, il se perdit, enfin pas vraiment puisqu'il savait comment rentrer. Il rentra à la maison vers les 17 heures, Luffy s'était inquiété pour son frère et dès qu'il franchit le seuil de la porte, Luffy lui sauta dessus, ce qui fit qu'il tomba à la renverse. Un peu sonné, Ace se frotta le crane et comprit que Luffy s'était inquiété, lui fit un câlin pour lui dire que tout allait bien.

**- On y va ?**

**- Ou ça ?**

**- Bah à la fête de Marco ! Tu ne te souviens même pas ! Ils ne sont pas pour nous tous ces cadeaux !**

**- Ah oui, c'est-à-dire que je me suis engueulé avec lui je ne suis pas sûr d'y aller !**

**- Tu sais très bien que Marco n'est jamais fâcher longtemps avec toi !**

**- Oui je sais mais là….**

**- Allez !**

Devant la bouille du cadet l'ainé ne put résister et céda en lâcha un soupir. Tout content d'avoir gagné Luffy exprima ça joie de la façon dont il sait le mieux faire : en criant.

Ace se releva **enfin **et monta dans sa chambre se préparer, il se déshabilla pour aller prendre une bonne douche bien chaude, car dehors il faisait froid, il ne s'en n'était pas rendu compte mais ces mains était geler. Les réchauffant sous l'eau chaude, elles reprirent vite de couleurs abondantes, il possédait de jolies mains, parsemées de quelques taches de rousseurs comme sur son visage. Ses cheveux ébène étaient était en pagaille sur sa tête. Quand il sortit de la douche, il s'essuya abondamment son corps, chaque parcelle de son torse si musclé, ses cheveux mouillé laissant une serviette dessus. Puis il prit une deuxième serviette et entoura ses hanches et son bas du corps, jusqu'aux cuisses, avec.

Il se dirigea vers sa penderie, et réfléchit sur le « qu'est-ce que je vais mettre ». Il opta finalement pour un jeans simple et un t-shirt bleu, Ace n'est pas très costume cravate, surtout que ce n'était pas un simple diner où la politesse et la courtoisie sont au rendez-vous. Non ! C'est une fête d'adolescent alcool, drogue, enfin espérons que non, et tout ça quoi !

Ace descendit pour ranger les cadeaux dans le coffre de la voiture mais arriver en bas il n'y avait plus aucun cadeaux.

**- Oh my good! On a été cambrioler, s'affola Ace**

**- Pourquoi tu hurles ?**

**- On a été cambrioler !**

**- Mais non, c'est juste que comme tu étais en retard et bah j'ai pris l'initiative de mettre les cadeaux dans le coffre !**

**- Ah d'accord, soupira Ace, on est en retard de combien de temps ?**

**- D'une heure**

**- Tant que ça ?**

**- Oui, souri le cadet**

L'ainé un peu stressé, car il n'a pas l'habitude d'être en retard, sentant qu'ils allaient être les derniers. Ace pressa un peu son frère même si c'était lui le « en retard ». Démarrant la voiture en trombe, dépassant toutes les voitures qui roulent à deux à l'heure. Puis pris des virages secs, ce qui fit prendre la vitre à Luffy, qui se frottait la tête après chaque coup, râlant sur les bords.

Puis fut enfin en vue de la sinistre maison de Marco, une sorte de grand manoir idéale pour faire la fête. Il se gara a coter des nombreuses voitures de à peu près tout le monde. Puis un problème se posa : « Comment allait-il porter les tous les cadeaux ? »

Quand il vit sur le côté un caddy abandonné, quel coup de bol. Ace lança les cadeaux dans le caddy et foncèrent en direction de la porte d'entrée. Ils sonnèrent puis quelqu'un vint leur ouvrit la porte, ce quelqu'un n'était qu'autre que Marco. Il laissa entré Luffy et son caddy, quant à Ace, il était resté planter sous le porche de la maison.

**- Je pensais que tu ne viendrais pas**

**- Luffy m'a fait sa tête de chien battu**

**- Ah ok !**

Ace se décida enfin à rentrer et quand il passa prêt de Marco, celui-ci lui glissa une petite phrase : « Je suis content que tu sois venu ». Ce qui fit le rougir, de toute façon à chaque fois que Marco lui parlait son cœur s'emballait.

La fête put enfin commencer tout le monde rigolait avec joie, on buvait, on chantait, on dansait….etc.

**- Aller ouverture des cadeaux ! Hurla, comme si on si attendait tous, Luffy**

Tout le monde acquiesça, se réunissant sous le sapin. De nombreux cadeaux étaient présents, de grands et de petits paquets. Rouge, bleu, vert, noir, mauve, avec point blanc, avec point rouge, avec point dorés. Avec des rayures, avec des pères noël, il y avait pleins de sortes de paquet cadeaux. Le sapin était joliment décorés les couleurs principales étaient le noir, le rouge et le blanc.

Luffy commença à donner les cadeaux ce qui n'était pas très difficile puisque le nom était écrit sur le paquet. Tous les paquets furent enfin distribué, il y avait eu étonnement, rigolade et tête de déterrer pendant l'ouverture des cadeaux.

Il ne restait plus qu'un cadeau, Luffy s'apprêtait à s'en saisir pour aller le donner à son propriétaire, mais il ne fut pas assez rapide et Marco s'en saisit avant lui. Marco commença à s'avancer vers Ace, tenant le paquet entre ses mains.

**- Tiens, Ace s'est pour toi de la part de Stach et moi-même.**

**- Qu'est-ce ?**

**- Bah ouvre tu verras, rigola Stach**

Ace regarda Stach puis Marco, ils étaient tous les deux mort de rire, mais personne ne comprenait pourquoi. Ace se décida enfin à ouvrir le paquet mais quand il vit le cadeau, sa mâchoire se décolla pour aller toucher le sol. Les yeux écarquillés, la bouche grande ouverte, scotché devant son cadeau et Stach et Marco qui était encore plus mort de rire qu'avant.

Les autres ne comprenant pas et se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien y avoir dans ce paquet, alors tout le monde se leva et partit regarder dans celui-ci. Quand tout le monde vu ce qu'il y avait dedans tout le monde pouffa de rire, sauf Luffy qui ne comprenait toujours pas.

**- Bah c'est quoi ça ? Demanda Luffy en sortant deux pots de la boite**

**- Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha…..C'est…..Du lubrifiant et de la vaseline …..Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha un sextoy ainsi que des boules geisha, lâcha enfin Marco.**

**- P*****, je ne suis pas un addict du SM comparer à toi, Marco, tes cadeaux tu peux te les mettre où je pense ! Hurla Ace qui avait repris ses esprits et qui était en colère**

Ace jeta le cadeau, et monta à l'étage de la maison, il aurait pu quitter complètement la maison mais non, il préféra monter à l'étage. Et au lieu d'aller dans une chambre boudé, il s'enferma dans la salle de bain, posant une main sur le mur au-dessus des toilettes et sortant, qui était devenu par « la fautes » de Marco et son cadeau, on se demande pourquoi d'ailleurs, son sexe

Mettant sa main sur son sexe et essayant de le faire éjaculer pour qu'il revienne à la normale. En gros il était en train de faire « ses petites affaires », ce qui fit qu'il n'entendit pas la personne qui venait d'entrer dans la salle de bain. Cette même personne se colla contre son dos et mis sa main sur le membre d'Ace.

**- Tu t'y prends mal laisse-moi faire, fit la voie de la personne**

**- Ma-Mar-Marco ?**

**- Aller ne fait pas ton rabat joie**

**- Co-Co-Comment ?**

Mais Ace ne put protester d'avantage, que Marco commençait déjà de lents vas et viens, Ace se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas gémir mais finit par lâcher un gémissement, puis un deuxième, puis un troisième, il n'arrivait plus à se mordre la lèvre pour se faire taire, ça ne marchais plus. Laissant passer ses gémissements Ace devenait tout rouge.

Quand à Marco, lui était plutôt content de la réaction d'Ace et comme l'avais prévu la tête d'ananas, le brun vint éjaculer dans sa main.

**- Tu en veux plus ?**

Ace était souffler et n'arrivait pas à répondre mais oui il en voulait plus, la personne qui se tenait derrière lui, était celle qui l'aime alors oui, du moment que ça venait de lui. Marco qui voyait que la réponse ne viendrait pas, attrapa Ace par le bras, le plaqua contre le mur et plongea dans son cou : le mordillant, le léchant, pour finalement lui laisser un suçon. Descendant un peu plus bas, au niveau de ses tétons, les pinçant, les léchant, ils étaient devenus dur, Marco s'en réjouissait. Puis il descendit sa main un peu plus bas….Encore un peu plus bas….Jusqu'à rencontrer de nouveau la bosse, poussant pantalon et boxer pour laisser pleinement accès au membre d'Ace, qui était toujours fièrement dresser.

Il le prit en bouche et intima des vas et viens, Ace continua de gémir de sa si belle voie. Puis il introduit, dans l'intimité du plus jeune, un doigt, Ace sous cette nouvelle sensation se cambra. Le blond laissa le brun s'habituer un peu puis commença à bouger, quand Ace remplaça ses cris de douleur par des cris de plaisir, il en introduit un deuxième recommençant sans cesse le geste pour quand il introduirait plus gros cela ne lui ferait pas trop mal.

Marco retira ses doigts, prit les cuisses d'Ace et les écarta, rentrant tout doucement en lui pour lui faire le moins mal possible, le blond était enfin à l'intérieur du beau brun et il en était plutôt heureux. Après une petite minute Ace commença à donner des coups de hanches pour faire signe à son amant qu'il pouvait commencer. Marco ne se fit pas attendre et commença à intimer des mouvements profonds mais tendres.

Ace avait chaud, son corps était bouillant mais il était heureux car il était en train de se faire prendre par l'homme qui l'aime.

Marco commençait à faire des mouvements de plus en plus vite, et par coups de chance frappa la prostate d'Ace, ce qui l'envoya au septième ciel.

Marco le rejoint très vite venant déverser sa substance chaude en lui. Les deux amants se laissèrent glisser le long du mur, Ace vint se réfugier dans les bras de Marco, reprenant leur souffle petit à petit.

**- Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Demanda enfin le brun**

**- Et toi pourquoi m'avoir caché, tes sentiments envers moi ? Répondit le blond**

**- Par peur que tu me rejette !**

**- T'ai-je rejeté ?**

**- Non**

Plus un mot ne voulurent sortir de la bouche tout deux réfléchissant aux phrases de l'autre.

**- Joyeux Noel Ace !**

**- Joyeux Noel Marco !**

-Voilà j'espère que ça vous a plus encore désolée pour les fautes d'orthographes je me suis pas mal relu, donc s'il en reste excuser moi !


End file.
